Finding Love In An Enemy
by wolfgirl948
Summary: "Holy shit, Johnson; your dad is like, the sexiest person alive!" "Dude, don't go creep on my dad." Holy crap. "Oh my God, you look exactly like him," I screeched. "So you think I'm sexy?" "Ew, no. I said your DAD was sexy." The guy just didn't listen.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't mess with me, Connor," I snapped.

Connor Johnson smirked. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kick you in the balls."

"You wouldn't, Mellark." Connor narrowed his icy blue eyes.

"Oh, I so would, Johnson," I growled.

"Look, woman, my balls are off limits, kay? Carson was already kicking me there this morning."

I huffed. "I'm sure you deserved it." And with that, I flounced off toward my house.

"Nice butt!" Connor called out.

Fucking jackass.

I sighed, slamming the front door behind me. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Alexa," my mother, Katniss, called.

I walked through the living room and into a delicious-smelling kitchen. "Mmm, smells awesome, Dad."

My dad, Peeta, smiled at me. "Thank you, Alexa."

"Will you tell me what you're making?" Mom whined.

Dad shook his head. "Sorry, kitten, can't."

"Ew, please no nicknames until you two are alone," my brother, Jack, groaned from the doorway.

I smirked. "Just wait till you have a boyfriend, jackass."

Katniss scowled at us. "Alexa, Jack!"

Jack, being only thirteen, had no idea what I was talking about; he usually didn't.

"So, Alexa how was school?" Peeta asked, taking some cookies out of the oven.

I shrugged. "The usual."

"And what would the usual be?"

"Boring, stupid; I hate having to put up with Connor," I growled, clenching my fists.

"Who's this Connor boy?" My mom seemed genuinely interested.

"Connor Johnson," I grumbled.

Mom glanced at my dad, who almost dropped the cookie sheet.

"Johnson?"

"Yeah." I looked at them, confused.

"What are his parents' names?"

"I-I don't know." What was going on?

"Alexa Taylor Mellark, stay away from that boy." My dad glared at me. "I don't want you near him or talking to him."

Okay, I'm really confused now.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know what he can do." Mom pinned me against the counter. "No talking to him."

I nodded. "But why?"

"His parents are crazy!" my mother shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "Absolutely crazy!"

Well God, _someone's _PMSing.

**I'm really sorry :( that was really short. I'll try to make it up and make the next chapter longer. I'M SO SORRY!**


	2. Chapter 2

So the next morning at school, I skipped up to Connor.

"Are your parents crazy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what?"

"Your parents; are they crazy?" It was a freaking simple question.

"Um, no; they're awesome," Connor replied, totally confused.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Well, this is awkward.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Why the hell do you wanna know, Mellark?"

"Just answer the question, Johnson!" I snarled, fighting the urge to slap the guy in the face.

"Cato and Clove Johnson!"

I widened my eyes and slapped myself. "No way in hell."

"Uh, yeah way in hell." Connor looked at me weird.

"Holy shit, Johnson; your dad is like, the sexiest guy to ever live." I can't believe it.

Connor wrinkled his nose. "Dude, don't go creeping on my dad."

"Oh my God, you look exactly like him!" I screeched, pointing at him, hopping up and down like a kid at Disney World.

"So you think I'm sexy." Connor smirked and ran a hand through his cropped blond hair.

"Ew, no. I said your _dad _was sexy." The guy just didn't listen.

"Well, technically, you said _I _was sexy, too," Connor retorted cockily.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes. I mean, NO! NO NO NO!" God, I messed up.

"Ha!" Connor crowed. "You think I'm sexy!"

"No, I do not," I growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Hey, babe, it's okay," he whispered in my ear. "You're sexy, too." And then he ran off to his posse.

James Reiner slapped Connor on the back while Brandon Foyer cracked up. The guy sounded like a constipated donkey.

Connor looked back at me and winked.

I shook myself out of my stupor and yelled, "Your dad's still way sexier!"

"Girly, were you just talking to Johnson?" Jasmine Reiner, James's twin sister, came up behind me.

"What?"

"You were."

"Erm, I was _what _exactly, Jas?" I asked.

"Talking to Connor Johnson," Jasmine replied simply.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You were talking to Connor Johnson," my friend said.

"Well, duh. I know that."

"Why where you talking to him?" she asked curiously.

"Because his dad's insanely sexy," I sighed dreamily.

"Oh my God, I know, right!" Jasmine squealed.

An arm slung itself around my shoulders. "Ladies."

Jas rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Johnson?"

"Just came over to talk to my gorgeous girlfriend." Connor looked down at me and winked.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Connor," I growled impatiently.

"Mm, but you will be soon, Alexa," he purred. He was pretty sexy… But I won't ever tell him that. Definitely.

Jasmine looked at the two of us with wide eyes. "Woman, since when were you dating Mr. Sexy's son?"

I glared at her. "Since never."

"Since four mintues ago," Connor told Jas at the same time.

Turning to him, I poked his cheek. "I hate you."

"Do you know how hot you look when you have that look on your incredibly gorgeous face?"

Why is he so sappy?

**Hey, guys, hope that was long enough… R&R please and again, question your questions and suggest your suggestions!**

**The last reviews were awesome! :) Thanks so much**


	3. Chapter 3

LeslieMellark**: I know, I'm so sorry about that. No, Alexa is not dating Connor, and she isn't sure if she likes him or not. Connor is just obnoxious and annoying, so he just says that they're dating.**

**Sorry! :( Been so busy!**

…

Later, at lunch, I grabbed a tray and waited in line. Today was chicken Alfredo.

I grabbed a bowl of the chicken Alfredo, a cup of blueberries, a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, and a Coke before heading to pay.

Once I was done with that, I scanned the room for my friends before spotting them next to a window.

"Hey!" Jas grinned. "I was just telling them about your new boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jas, he's not my boyfriend."

"Well, why is he telling everyone that?" Cassie Almeda asked seriously.

"Because he's a jerk," I growled, and started eating.

"But are you dating him?" Anna Hawthorne pressed, before eating a strawberry. She once told me she had an addiction with them, just like her mother does.

"No!" I snapped.

"Oh my God," she whined, pulling her long blond hair. "I'm so fucking confused!"

Clay Smith stopped as he was passing by, staring at Anna.

"Look, my dad taught me how to talk, Smith! Fuck off!" she growled, hurling a strawberry at him.

He ran to the other side of the cafeteria as Anna shrieked, diving to save the strawberry she had thrown.

When she wasn't looking, Jas and I snatched two of the fruits from her plate and popped them in our mouths, chewing furiously.

"She's gonna kill you," Cassie hissed, but took one herself, finishing it just in time.

Anna sat down, looked at her plate, mentally counting her strawberries and her eyes got big. "_Bitches took my strawberries!"_


End file.
